


The Mark of Manhood

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Category: God of War
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, Itll get filthy, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: Atreus was never taught what to expect when he grows, how his body and feelings will changes. But mostly how he'll crave something he had never thought of before- intimacy.Lucky enough, Kratos is confident in stepping into the role as teacher.





	The Mark of Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! As always please don't leave hate comments if you don't like this, just leave. But constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)

Atreus startled awake in a cold sweat, heart racing, feeling as if his body is on fire. He can't explain what he's feeling, it's foreign to him. But the boy feels sharp, hot throbbing between his legs, heat boiling in his stomach, and his heart racing. Suddenly Atreus can feel his thighs come together in a smooth slick sound. He realizes that he is sticky beneath his pelt and trousers. Atreus feels fear stab through him like an icy hot blade. Is he sick again? He hasn't been sick in so long. He can't let father know. The man's feelings towards him had changed over their journey, he could see. Previously there hadn't been more than what was necessary, expected. But slowly, surely, his father let him closer. He would touch his shoulders more and more, gently push him along with a big hand splayed across his back. He'd tell Atreus of his past, unless it was a particularly bad night.

And even when those came, Atreus could comfort his father, at least attempt to where as his father wouldn't even show his vulnerability before. But now, now Atreus could hear the muted grunts, muttered words sounding distressed, angry, upset. He would awake to them quickly, both men incredibly light sleepers. So Atreus would awake, slide to his father's bed side and shake the man awake, feeling his bare skin burn beneath Atreus' fingers. He longed to touch to his content, to feel every muscle he so admired on his father. 

Kratos would awake, gasping and sitting up fast, tense- ready for a battle. But he would feel the small hand on his heart, he would hear the soft- "Father." Kratos would scoot, create room for his son to curl into his chest where he'd hold the boy close. Atreus would start telling him Norse stories. Stories of the gods and creatures and everything between. The stories Kratos seldom listened to Faye recall.

Eventually, Kratos would fall into an easy sleep. And the father would do the same whenever Atreus suffered his frequent nightmares. 

But this is different. Atreus is desperate not to show signs of weakness. Not to let his father know. He must be strong. He wants to be strong in his father's eyes. He considers waking Mimir, but any sound would awaken his father. So quietly, using every inch of stealth Atreus has, he pads lightly to the water basin across the room. When he shoves his hand beneath his pants and brings his fingers to his eyes in the near total darkness- he can see it's not blood. Well, mostly smell that it's not. And it's not piss either. This only makes Atreus panic more, hot tears flooding his cheeks as he presses handfuls of freezing water to his thighs. The boy trembles from the cold on his private parts, biting back any sounds of his tears and labored breathes so as to not wake father. 

Once only the damp feeling of cloth remains on his thighs, Atreus rises. On his way back to bed he wipes at his eyes to rid them of tears, and in doing so blocks his sight. This causes his foot to ever so slightly misstep, causing a creak to emanate from the old wood. The boy freezes.

"Atreus." There it was. The voice rough and rumbly from sleep, thick and low in the familiar way. It makes Atreus shiver, but not from fear. He bashfully meets his father's eyes, catching the glint of worry there. "Another nightmare?' He asks.

It's not the full truth, but Atreus would consider this very moment a waking nightmare, so he says- "Yes." Quietly, walking to his bed. But Kratos shifts, causing Atreus to stop again. He's making space, opening his arm for the boy to crawl in like normal. Atreus wants nothing more than to throw himself into those arms. But he can't stomach the thought of Kratos feeling the wetness between his thighs and asking what it was. He can feel humiliation curl inside of him as he realizes that he would rather lie and say he pissed himself than admit that he was sick again. 

So Atreus pretends not to see it and instead crawls back into his own bed, feeling every inch of his body wail in despair. 

"..Atreus?" Kratos asks after a silent moment, his voice questioning, confused. Atreus can feel his heavy gaze burning holes in his back. 

"I'm alright, father. I promise." Atreus tries to keep his voice strong, but it shakes towards the end. He hates lying to his father.

"Boy?" Kratos' tone is even softer now. It makes Atreus' heart hurt for some reason. 

"Please.. go to sleep." Atreus begs, slamming his eyes shut as they fill with tears. If Kratos hears Atreus cry, he says nothing. But Atreus knows his father doesn't fall asleep before him- can tell by his breathing pattern. But the cry drains energy from Atreus and he finds himself falling into exhaustion. 

Atreus is distant the rest of the day, spending most of his time outside where he practices. Kratos expects him to return after a few hours. But as he watches through the window, Atreus continues. First with the bow. Then his dagger. Then his bare hands. The light of day grows dim, as it has continued to do so since the beginning of Fimbulwinter. His son repeats, endlessly. It makes discourse grow in Kratos' heart as he watches Atreus punch, kick, and roll in the snow, not properly dressed and no doubt freezing. Kratos stands and opens the door. 

"Atreus. Dinner." Atreus always drops everything he's doing for dinner. Especially- "Stag." His favorite.

"Later." Comes the grunt of his son, punching the bags full of snow he fashioned into a makeshift dummy. Kratos' hands tighten on the wood of the cabin's doorway.  

"It was not a request." He informs.

Atreus pauses, back turned to Kratos. "I want to practice." He insists, determination and frustration in his voice. Kratos doesn't understand why. Their skills were kept sharp by their daily hunting and often times journeys to fulfill favors for the dwarves. The father didn't understand the sudden need to practice. 

"You have been training since dawn. Your skills are not dull, nor have they been lately. Come inside." Kratos demands, watching Atreus give the dummy a final punch. But it's not of anger. Defeat instead. But he turns and walks inside, not speaking. Even during dinner, the boy would talk, of stories, dreams, thoughts, anything. Sometimes it annoyed Kratos. He was just too used to silence.  But he had grown used to the distraction, even if he wasn't fully paying attention, the melodic tones of Atreus' voice made Kratos feel at peace. So when the melody is gone, Kratos feels the silence weigh heavy on his shoulders.

In the night, Atreus wakes up, sitting in his bed. He doesn't need to look to know that he's done it again. His thighs are sticky. Atreus feels anger build inside of him. Yesterday he hadn't gotten sick during training, not once. But it was still happening! The boy let's out a yell of frustration, tears soaking his cheeks. He feels so weak. 

Kratos is awake faster than ever at the sound of Atreus' distressed cry. In a flash, he's by the boy's bed, causing him to squirm away towards the wall in panic. "Atreus! What is it-" he brings his large hands towards Atreus who flinched. But Kratos mistakes it for pain, panic swelling in his heart. "Boy! Tell me, where does it hurt-" he rips off the pelts from atop of Atreus' body, despite the boy grasping at it desperately.

"No, father!" Atreus' hands fly to cover his lap, but Kratos can see- there's a wet spot between his thighs that he clutches together. No matter seeing, on reflex he had already pressed his hands to the boy's thighs and spread them. It made his blood pound, heart beating like a storm inside of him as he feels the small legs beneath his hands. "I'm not sick! _I swear_ , father! I'm still strong a-and it wasn't an accident- it's not- I'm not a baby!" Atreus' words are filled with conviction, but his tone is pleading and Kratos can sense the undertones of confusion. It makes his heart twist. Faye obviously had not taught him about this.

"Calm yourself. It is normal. You are not sick, and you are more certainly not a baby." Kratos chuckles lightly, unable to stop himself. The boy's panic was a little amusing over something. So mundane. It served to be a relief. False alarms were nice sometimes. "This is the mark of manhood. You are strong. And a man without question already. This is your body showing you that you're becoming a man.. physically, as well." Kratos explains, a little awkward, but Atreus is looking at him with genuine and curious eyes. 

"Oh. But what is it.. doing?" Atreus asks, still confused as he glances down to his lap where Kratos' hands still lay.

"It.. when you are growing.. excited, in that certain way, it shows by changing. Hardening. The release is the sticky substance." Ok, it was definetely awkward trying not to use vulgar words. But only because Atreus was so... innocent. Also because Kratos was fighting back the urge to make Atreus blush, squirm beneath his hands. 

"So it's like a sex then? Mother told me about that. When you love somebody, or sometimes just to make a baby, people will do a sex?" Atreus inquired, the innocence in his eyes alluring Kratos. Atreus was simply too beautiful. 

Kratos chuckles lightly. "They will have sex, yes. Not a sex."

Atreus nods, relaxing completely as he understands. "So I'm not sick." 

Kratos shakes his head. "Not sick."

Atreus' cheeks flush a bright pink and he suddenly looks away, not meeting Kratos' eyes. He's about to insist the boy not feel shame when the father feels a warm, wet feeling beneath his thumb. Kratos glances and sees the cotton wet beneath the preassure of his finger. It's Atreus' seed, wetting his thighs and wetting Kratos' thumb. He feels an overwhelming urge to lick it, taste the boy. Kratos imagines he would taste like the sweetest fruit, refreshing and sweet on his tongue. 

Instead he simply rubs the boy's thighs, making then tremble lightly. He can see Atreus begin to harden and it makes Kratos feel a sense of pride and possession swell inside of him. His touches were making Atreus hard again, his small body trembling. "F-father.." Atreus whispers, biting his lip. 

"Yes, Atreus?" Kratos looks up to his eyes, meeting them from where he's now on his knees in front ofthe boy. 

"What do I do to make it go away?" Atreus has a bright red flush across his pale skin. It's beautiful. 

"You can either wait for it to go away on its own, or you can make it release yourself." Kratos informs the boy, watching him. 

"D-do I- should I- How-" Atreus ceases his stutters, swallowing a lump in his throat. "How do I make it... release?" He asks. 

Kratos' lips harden into a line. Part of him wants to pull the boy's pants down and stroke him himself to teach. But the other part wants to watch him. So he slides his hands off of Atreus' thighs. "Remove your clothes." Atreus follows his command instantly, shedding his tunic and pants. Kratos had seen his son naked before, but it's different now. His pale skin is flushed a light pink, his small cock hard and resting against a thigh. Scars litter the lithe frame, but it takes nothing away from his beauty.

"Spit on your hand and hold it." Kratos instructs, Atreus doing so after a look of confusion. "Good. Now, rub it up and down." He licks his lips while Atreus begins to stroke himself. The boy's hips buck into his hand and he whimpers. 

"F-father-"

Kratos' cock grows harder in an instant than it had in years. "You are doing well, Atreus." He rumbles, pitching his voice lower. The affect is apparent, his little cock spurting pre cum while he moaned. "Press your thumb against the slit, rub it." Kratos demands, fingers curling into the sheets of his son's bed. As his thumb rubs the slit, pre cums rolls down the digit and Atreus slams his eyes shut in pleasure.

Kratos growls deeply, voice thick from wanton lust. "Look at me." Atreus' innocent blue eyes clouded with the expression Kratos had never seen before fills his mind. "Stroke yourself as hard and fast as you need. Make yourself release. Give into the pleasure despite how strong or strange it will feel." Atreus nods, breathy whimpers falling from his bitten lips as he pumps his cock faster. The sight of him writhing like this is gorgeous. 

"F-father, oh Gods, father! There's something- I'm-" Atreus' voice shakes, grows higher and desperate. But the sudden threat of intense pleasure causes Atreus to remove his hand on the brink of release out of nerves. In an effort to save his son's first release, Kratos throws his hand out to encompass the small cock and pump it. 

The boy wails, body writhing up into Kratos' hand while his cum shoots all over their skin. It spatters Kratos' hand, Atreus' small stomach. The boy moans wildly through it, repeating his mantra of breathy _f-father!_ while he rides through the high, Kratos not ceasing his movements for a second. Atreus goes limp against the bed. After a moment Kratos goes to stand but Atreus tugs him back down with fingers around his wrist. 

The boy pulls him close, so he's standing right in front of Atreus who takes Kratos' hand and all while keeping eye contact, begins to lick his cum from the man's hot skin. Kratos groans, sucking in a breath through his teeth as the hot, wet tongue laps at his skin. He can't help but imagine that tongue lapping against his cock, trying to take the thickness into his small mouth. 

"Father, can I make you release?" Atreus' voice is low, full of want and need, and his eyes show the same. Kratos could never deny him like this, especially with his cock throbbing for release. He nods and Atreus is quick to undo all the buckles. 

Finally Kratos' cock is free, thick and throbbing in the air. Atreus gasps, touching the manhood with reverence and making Kratos shiver. "It's so big.." Atreus whispers, beginning to stroke it. He relishes the way his father groans and pushes into the grip. He feels so proud, knowing he's able to draw such pleasure from his father. Atreus is happy to see him relax and feels twice the determination to make him feel as good as his father made him feel. "Is it.. is it ok that I want to do.. really bad things? I've dreamt about it sometimes." Atreus confesses quietly, stroking his father in a steady pace.

"Bad how." Kratos groans, bucking into the hand and placing a hand on Atreus' head to cradle it.

"Like I... today, I dreamt of the butcher's son we saw in the town. I dreamt of him touching me. But not like you were." Atreus begins, quickening his pace to make his father tremble. "His.. his penis was.. _in_ me. And it.. It felt _**so good**_ father." He admits, breathily moaning at the memory of the dream. 

Kratos growls deeply while his cock spurts pre on Atreus fingers. "You will not be taken by some mortal boy. Your virginity is a special gift you must give to someone you love, cherish, who you know feels the same. Someone getting-" he grunts, fucking Atreus' small hands and imagining the mortal pounding into his son, an intense jealous lust filling his body. "- to have you like that, they must be worthy of you. And he is not. Understand?" 

Atreus looks at him for a long moment. "I want to give it to you. I want you to take my virginity."

Images of Kratos fucking Atreus slow, deep, making the boy squeal from the thick cock spreading his tight hole open and filling every single inch of him fills Kratos' mind. He vividly imagines Atreus fucking back on his cock, legs spread open, wrapped around Kratos' waist, moaning and begging his father to never stop. This causes Kratos' cock to pulse, the man crying out and bucking into the fingers. Thick ropes of cum falls upon Atreus' face, streaking across his nose, cheeks, pale pink. Kratos can't believe how good Atreus looks, like an innocent whore. _**His.**_

Atreus licks the cum from his lips, moaning lightly and stroking his father until his cock softens. "It's warm, father. I like it." He smiles sweetly. He feels marked, owned, possesed. It makes Atreus feel safe, and Kratos can see. He presses his fingers into Atreus' face, rubbing the cum into the pale skin with a fierce look. It makes the boy squirm and moan, lips falling open as he puffs out hot little breathes. "Oh, father.." He whispers, cock twitching and growing hard as the cum is massaged into his skin. 

"You are _**mine.**_ I will take your virginity. I will cherish every inch of you, Atreus. As you deserve to be, and as I failed to do in the past. I will make up for my mistakes. I will show how good you can feel, the types of pleasures ad feelings I can make you feel. I will teach you everything. I love you, Atreus. And I will love you more than anybody else in any realm could." Kratos finishes this with a deep kiss, one Atreus returns. But then he continues, voice low, full of filthy promises. "I will make you feel better than a dream ever could. I'll fuck you so deep you will always feel me inside of you. You'll never forget who you belong to. And if you are ever feeling this way again, you will come to me. I don't care if I'm busy. You tell me, and I will take care of you. I will always take care of you." 

"I'm yours, father. I love you too." Atreus promises with a loving look, dazed by his father's fierce words. "I will always be yours. And I want no one else. I never will. You are all I have left in this world.." He whispers, wrapping his arms around Kratos. The man holds him close.

"You will always have me, Atreus. Always. I am yours as much as you are mine. My son, I will be your father, teacher, lover, and whatever you need from me. I will give you everything." Or Kratos would die trying. 

He can feel hot tears slide down his chest and Atreus cock harden against his thigh. He slides a hand down and strokes the small cock, quietly shushing the small gasp. "Hush, child. I will take care of you. Enjoy it. I am here. Focus on nothing but me and what I am doing to you" Kratos demands, before Atreus can get lost in his head. The body humps his hand, his thigh.

"Will you take me, father? Please? I want you to do to me what he did in the dream. I want to feel you inside me, always. I want you to fully claim me, so I can never be anyone else's, father oh, please-" Atreus babbles and is cut off by a bite to his shoulder. It will bruise, definetely, but it doesn't break skin. Instead it makes Atreus scream, wailing in pleasure as his cock explodes and he shots cum over Kratos' thigh who chuckles deeply beside his ear.

"My filthy boy." Kratos growls into his ear, Atreus' cock twitching feebly. "Not tonight. But I will take you. I will take all of you and give you all of me. I promise you, Atreus." Funny enough, Atreus doesn't argue. He's exhausted, his body spent and in the blissful afterglow. 

"Ok, father." Atreus nods. "Will you sleep with me?" 

Kratos' lips pull into the slightest small smile. "Of course." Cleaning the remains of the cum quickly, Kratos tosses the rag aside and pulls Atreus into his chest, his small back against the man's muscled chest whole he clutches the boy like a precious gem. "Sleep." He says softly, kissing Atreus' head. The boy smiles, closed his eyes and hums in agreement before falling into the land of peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you like this please feel free to check out my other Katreus (Kratos/Atreus) fics! There's more on the way as well ;)
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos, they help me figure out what readers want and what they think <3


End file.
